


[東離劍遊記S2]殤不患X浪巫謠-2019阿浪生日賀文

by yukoya



Category: Thunderbolt Fantasy 東離劍遊紀 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 21:43:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17875382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukoya/pseuds/yukoya
Summary: ※劇情接續東離劍遊記第二季完結後，架空※





	[東離劍遊記S2]殤不患X浪巫謠-2019阿浪生日賀文

**Author's Note:**

> ※劇情接續東離劍遊記第二季完結後，架空※

翠綠的樹林在垂直的山壁旁生長著，一抹褐色隱藏在高矮錯落的樹幹中。殤不患五天前和浪巫謠分開打聽消息，約定明日在不遠處的小村會合。而殤不患提早回來，沿路找著適合的一把木梳，卻遍尋不著。雖然小村中有個賣工藝品的攤商裡，有一把殤不患看中的檀香梳，只是略為薄扁，看半天也不是上選。殤不患只好買把小刀，打算自製木梳。

窩在樹上雕著木頭，花了一番功夫，好不容易才把梳齒雕出來。拿遠遠的看了看，接著低頭繼續雕。

正當殤不患努力展現刀工時，突然聽到附近有樹木倒塌的聲音，估算一下時辰，難道有野獸出來打獵? 殤不患俐落的爬到更高處瞧，確實遠方樹林有搖晃騷動，而且越往山壁去。正在考慮要不要去探探時，突然聽到一聲熟悉的琴聲。一個皺眉便把工具收進懷中，飛身往山壁而去。

越接近，便越覺得這琴聲頻率很奇怪，力度不大，比較像在誘導什麼。快到山壁時便追上騷動原因，原來是隻大黑熊，發狂似的邁著四足狂奔，目標時前頭的紅衣人。

而紅衣人不疾不徐地用適當的距離讓熊追著，最後在山壁前俐落轉身，給黑熊致命一擊，血液噴灑上周圍樹幹，因保持距離所以沒有沾惹上紅衣。黑熊還因為餘勁往前猛衝幾步，最後巨軀伴隨著逐漸虛弱地吼吼熊吟，最後攤倒在地。

紅衣人拍拍衣袖，揹好古琴，才走到黑熊旁端看。而這位紅衣人，便是殤不患以為明天才會會合的浪巫謠。

「呦！不患你也早來了阿。」聆牙代替浪巫謠開口打招呼。

殤不患看了看黑熊，四處都是被音波攻擊的痕跡。「你們怎麼會讓熊追？」用『讓』這個字，表示浪巫謠是故意被追的。

「我們提早過來，在另一個山頭遇到出山洞的熊，阿浪就故意攻擊牠，把牠引過來。」

殤不患看向浪巫謠，對方則是一臉理所當然地說：「讓殤補補。」

「啊？他看起來不虛啊，有營養不良嗎？」聆牙看了看殤不患厚實的肩膀說。

「總比沒有好。」浪巫謠走近熊，反手將聆牙轉成吟雷，卻拿著刀左右比劃，思索著下手處。

殤不患過去把刀按下，說：「你應該不會處理吧？打算獵熊的時候沒想到嗎？」

聆牙也說：「而且都這時辰了，這麼大一頭，烤熟要多久啊？」

「………」

看浪巫謠瞇眼定在那裡，殤不患想了想，說：「要不去村子問問，村子裡有沒有人會處理，這麼大一頭我們也帶不走，賣一賣變現算了。」

「好主意喔，熊這麼大隻，先別說熊掌、熊膽什麼的補品，光是那熊鞭……」聆牙被轉成琴身，異常興奮的說。

殤不患有些無語，對聆牙說：「你興奮什麼……」

對鬧一陣，殤不患便扛起熊，領著浪巫遙往前日造訪過的小村。一進去便把村民嚇得四處奔逃。因為黑熊頗大隻，遠遠看還看不清還有個扛著熊的殤不患，於是村民便以為是熊攻進村莊，有些義民隊還拿出工具嘗試反擊，發現是前兩天出村的浪人，便滿腹疑惑的放鬆戒備。

殤不患讓浪巫謠先去旅店休息，自己留下說明前因後果。幸好這頭熊村民懂得處理，便由村長主事，就將這頭剛從冬眠醒來的倒楣熊給分了。

殤不患本來是在旁邊看著，先前造訪過的工藝品攤老闆卻走過來問好，並拿出那日殤不患沒買下的梳子。

老闆說：「大俠，我已經跟村長定了熊骨，帶回去給我家工人雕新品，如此新鮮完整的獸骨頗為難得，既然有緣，此梳便贈與你，權為謝意。」

殤不患微愣，心想：用浪巫謠打的獵物換給浪巫謠的梳子這樣好嗎?  
但想到懷中那未成形的木梳，殤不患只好接下梳子，對方也行禮後離去。

 

村民知道殤不患是旅人，便自告奮勇表示會將熊肉處理成方便攜帶的大小，殤不患便收下黑熊換來的銀兩，去旅店找浪巫謠。

還沒到旅店，就看到浪巫謠一襲紅衣靠坐在窗邊，衣帶翩翩吹出窗外，看著殤不患走進旅店。

進了房間，浪巫謠正好關上窗戶，擋去外頭西曬的夕陽。把人拉到桌邊，拿出方才收下的精緻木梳。「給你，之前那把已經壞了吧，雖然不是頂好的，而且是用你獵的黑熊換來就是了……」越說殤不患越覺得怪，只好搔搔鼻子。

浪巫謠沒想到平白有個殤不患送的東西，對他來說，那頭熊本意是給殤不患的，那麼用什麼得來不是很重要。接過梳子，手中傳來濃濃檀木香，上頭雕刻紋飾雖然簡單卻是細緻，便心暖的對殤不患微微一笑。  
「喜歡，謝謝不患。」說完，便往對方臉頰輕吻一下，然後窩進殤不患懷中。

殤不患展臂納入浪巫遙，拍拍對方肩膀：「喜歡就好。」

浪巫謠磨蹭一會，突然伸手進殤不患衣襟探翻著，疑惑的問：「什麼東西?」

殤不患也疑惑地低頭看胸前衣襟下的鼓起處，思索身上有什麼東西，剛想到那把未完成的梳子，浪巫遙的手已經一握，將小刀和木梳抓了出來。

「……」

浪巫謠看了看小刀然後丟開，卻是一臉疑惑外加一絲期待的表情看著殤不患。

殤不患一臉尷尬地搔搔頭，解釋道：「……呃，因為覺得不是頂好的，所以打算幫你雕一個梳子，沒想到你早來了……」

「做給我的?」浪巫謠只聽到重點。

「呃……嗯……但還沒做完而且……」殤不患正想繼續解釋，浪巫謠已經一臉笑開的撲了過來，對著唇熱切的吻著。

殤不患抱著軟香，反身將浪巫謠壓到桌上，吻得模糊地問：「看來你也喜歡這把，但還沒雕完……」

浪巫謠咬了一口殤不患，說：「送我，我的了。」

殤不患的未完成品就這麼強制送出了。

摸了摸吻的紅潤的唇，殤不患無奈又溫柔的笑一下，說：「你喜歡就很好。」

浪巫謠輕啃一下唇邊的手指，拿出前一把嶄新的木梳。「我也可以幫你梳頭。」

「你？呵呵。」每回都打理最久的人要幫打理最快的人梳頭？殤不患笑在心裡，但沒說出來。「謝謝你的心意啊！不過還是勞你先梳理其他地方吧。」

浪巫謠將兩把木梳放到桌邊，將殤不患拉近一些，兩手探到下頭，隔著衣料撫摸起脹起的熱物。氣息交錯間四片唇瓣相疊交換著呼吸，而當兩人喘息越發沉重時，旁邊傳出木頭相撞的扣扣聲響，殤不患轉過頭才發現聆牙被放到椅子上，因為扶手邊緣曲線太圓滑而倒了下來。

聆牙用一如往常的高亢音調說：「哎呀，抱歉打擾了，椅子有點滑，不過幫我放正好嗎？還有，桌上有杯子，別打翻了。」

浪巫謠凝氣立起兩指，但又皺著眉停了下來，好像是想攻擊聆牙，但又顧慮到這一擊可能就讓聆牙直面倒地，言靈之物可能更加吵鬧，便微嘟嘴生氣。

殤不患在上頭看著覺得可愛，隨手勾來浪巫謠右耳的天藍流蘇墜飾搔一下他的臉，才直起身把被推到桌緣的茶具移到小几上，回過身正看到浪巫謠解下披風，捲成一團往聆牙丟，力道不大，只是將聆牙喬正一些

苦笑著過去放好聆牙，也將自己披風解下和浪巫謠的折好蓋到聆牙上，再回到八仙桌處。

浪巫謠已經坐起來正解著衣帶，一腳還踩在不知哪時勾來的木椅上。殤不患過去，拉來另一張木椅讓對方踩，兩手扶著褲頭兩側，浪巫謠則雙手扶著桌子輕抬臀部，褲子便被殤不患褪下，只是因為沒脫靴子，布料卡在膝蓋處。

浪巫謠踩著木椅倒是穩定一些，將殤不患的衣襟扯開些，一手隔著褲料繼續揉著下身，一手勾著他的脖子、湊過去親吻，身子也貼過去輕輕蹭著。

溫熱的鼻息灑在頸脖，熟悉的氣味直撲而來，殤不患輕輕將對方壓倒，將兩人半勃的下身相貼。  
「嗯……」浪巫謠輕喘一下，卻是皺起眉催促。「進來……」  
「巫謠、別急……」殤不患低聲勸著繼續套弄，浪巫謠卻在下頭持之以恆地，輕推著殤不患表示意見。本來是對小貓撥球般的催促置之不理，但越到後來變成小幅度的掙扎，最後殤不患輕推幾下兩人鈴口舒緩，才攔腰抱起浪巫謠往睡床走。

「讓我好好摸不行嗎？」殤不患隨口抱怨一下，浪巫遙卻當作沒聽到，偏頭舔吻著殤不患側臉。

將浪巫謠放到床上，殤不患半跪著替對方脫下銀色靴子，還褪下白襪，握著手中筋骨分明的腳掌，殤不患在腳踝處磨娑幾下，捏了捏腳趾頭。

搔的正在解自己背心的浪巫謠一縮，差點踹出腳。「別捏！」

殤不患輕笑一聲，褪下另一邊靴子，待兩人脫空之後，壯碩的身子壓上去，抗議地用對方的橘紅髮尾，搔著右側挺立的乳尖。「不給摸又不給捏，那給不給舔啊。」

浪巫謠瞇著湖綠色的眼，本想閃開髮尾這種若有似無地搔擾，聞言展臂纏上殤不患。「要。」

 

待戰地轉移到床上的兩人，能有閒情想到那頭熊拆解之後能帶給這小村多大利益後，已是許久以後的事情。

現在的殤不患只是按著浪巫謠將他吻了個遍，才深入對方的身體，讓溫熱的甬道包覆自己。聽著浪巫謠低聲喘息，殤不患大手抓著精瘦的腰部，腰部無法克制的往前挺動，來回進出著。

浪巫謠手伸直抓握殤不患的膝蓋，伸長著脖子淫吟著，隨著挺動時間越來越長、頻率越來越快，內部敏感處被研磨著，有時頂到舒服的地方，聲音也從鼻息喘出的輕哼，轉變為如貓叫的哼喊。

「不患……不患……」  
殤不患速度越發加快，最後重喘一聲猛地退出，白濁自頂端濺出，直線灑在浪巫謠胸腹處，隨著不斷起伏的胸膛，片片閃著晶光。

喘沒兩口，浪巫謠還沒抬眼，殤不患已經低頭舔一口浪巫謠的腹部，順帶捲一口白濁，一口含入從剛才就夾在兩人之中，獨自挺立著的，浪巫謠的下身，引得浪巫謠再度弓起身子輕叫出來。

「啊！…、嗯…」本就在敏感之時，自是抵擋不住濕潤的口腔重重吸吮，沒多久，浪巫謠便解放在殤不患口裡。

躺回浪巫謠身邊，與轉過頭看自己的紅潤臉龐對看，突然想到什麼一般裂嘴笑了笑。「該補的是你吧，這麼快。」

浪巫謠輕噴口氣，覺得不贊同，先不論敏感之際被含著，早先還被吻著挑逗一陣，這「快」字實在是不白之冤。不過浪巫謠沒有辯白什麼，只是搖搖頭，說：「想你。」

殤不患瞧著那有些水氣的湖綠眼眸，有些寵溺地說：「我也是。」

 

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> 還願的後勁和連假的前勁好強，順稿什麼之後再說吧....


End file.
